MIRROR OF THE HEART
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Aun en la felicidad absoluta el amor es puesto a prueba. Kiriasuweek 2 día.


**Hola a todos, este pequeño fic participa en el segundo dia de la Kiriasuweek**

 **Aclaración: Busquen en Youtube la canción** **I say yes – Ichiko, con ella entraran en la armonía del fic y de la letra abajo mostrada.**

 **Vamos al fic**.

 **MIRROR OF THE HEART**

 **KiriAsuWeek**

 **Au/Canon**

 **Tema:** **Kirito y Asuna en medio de la guerra**

 **24 de Octubre de 2032**

Las luces titilantes del cielo estrellado daban paz a todo aquel que bajo su manto se sentaba a descansar después de una larga jornada de sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Todos con la cabeza baja pensando y recordando, queriendo regresar a los brazos de los seres que dejaron atrás por culpa de la ambición de seres de poder.

Dos años atrás había estallado la cruel guerra entre toda la región de oriente y parte de occidente, siendo Japón el foco de los reclutamientos de Estados Unidos para que les sirviera de refuerzos en los diferentes frentes. Por eso, a marcha forzada todos los barones mayores de 18 años debían de enlistarse en las fuerzas imperialistas, Kirigaya Kazuto estaba entre ellos y es allí que a dos años de la considerada tercera gran guerra es que se veía a un conocido pelinegro caminar hacia un árbol cercano al mar para descansar.

Su mirada plata estaba triste, nada que ver con su alegría y determinación de años atrás, creía y rezaba que todo ese suplicio terminaría rápidamente y que podría volver a los brazos tibios de su amada. Suspirando abrió una carta que recién había llegado, por supuesto era de su amado destello quien no fallaba en mandarle cada semana una carta para saber de su estado.

Toda tecnología estaba prohibida y como si hubiesen retrocedido en el tiempo, solo las cartas eran aceptadas.

 _ **Mi amado Kirito-kun**_

 _ **Esto es en memoria de un hermoso aniversario, el aniversario número ocho en el que he tenido el placer y la dicha de estar a tu lado, como podría olvidar ese día cuando nos convertimos en uno después de una situación que como esta quería separarnos y que con nuestro esfuerzos luchamos para fortalecer cada día y seguir juntos.**_

 _ **El recuerdo de una misión, risas y sorpresas para conseguir lo que para ambos es un tesoro, nuestra casa en villa coral, misma casa que te espera junto a la original para que nunca más nos separemos. El festival de villa coral, oh que magnifico es, siempre me trae recuerdos de los tiempos más felices que he tenido contigo. El recuerdo de un baile ,de los pobladores y jugadores, cortinas hechas de globos, lámparas hechas de latas de chocolate y crema, abanicos para los tiempos calientes y la pista de baile donde descubrimos lo malos que éramos en ese campo, pero que nos sirvió para que juntos entre risas aprendiéramos algo nuevo.**_

 _ **Gritos de alegría después de ese baile hasta altas horas de la noche y un chico guapo con una maravillosa mirada de amor que me derretía con un beso bajo la luna digital.**_

 _ **Días emocionantes de nuestra luna de miel, noches de cantos y miradas en el observatorio de estrellas, nuestro único lugar en el mundo para sentirnos fuera de órbita y lo mejor es que estuve acompañada de alguien que me entendía, alguien a quien me entregue no solo en cuerpo, si no en alma.**_

 _ **Si bien, nuestros días en las líneas del frente de SAO no se comparan a estas, hay muchas similitudes que me parecen atrayentes o me dirás que no pensaste lo mismo cuando me tomaste de sorpresa en nuestra casa al recibir permiso de tu batallón para venir a casa hace 2 meses atrás?. Besos apasionados, risas, lágrimas y alegrías. Solo que esta vez no puedo estar a tu lado por esas malditas normas hacia nosotras, con gusto iría a tu encuentro para ayudarte y eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestra reunión final, pero como lo prometimos y aunque me duela en el alma tu lejanía, te esperaremos firmes y decididas, porque nadie en el mundo podrá alejar de mis brazos el intenso amor y el alma de quien me fue otorgado en vida y que jamás dejaría ni en la muerte misma.**_

 _ **Saki, Yui y el peque en mi vientre, aquel hermoso regalo que me dejaste en tu estadía en casa te esperan. Todos con los brazos abiertos y el último con deseos de conocer a aquel maravilloso padre que está luchando nuevamente como un héroe, como mi héroe.**_

 _ **Mira el firmamento mi amado Kirito-kun, las estrellas deben de estar hermosas, pídele a cada una un deseo y estas me los harán llegar. Pide con fuerza tu regreso y yo estaré allí para esperarte. Dime donde y cuando, dime como serán tus besos, dime como será tu risa que me enloquece, como serán tus besos de miel que me derriten y tu cuerpo poderoso que me mantiene prisionera a tus encantos.**_

 _ **No te burles, sabes que me volví así por tu culpa, desde aquella primera noche en el mundo real, desde nuestras primeras citas, desde aquel campamento en el que bebidas, una sortija y una promesa hicieron realidad nuestra vida aquí. El espectáculo de aquella lluvia de estrellas nunca ha tenido tanta comparación como aquel día en SAO. Una noche torrencial y dos niños empapados bajo un árbol solitario de la llanura de un piso olvidado. Una tienda de campaña, un manantial de azufre caliente que buscaste para complacerme, la frescura del ambiente y un picnic improvisado hecho de emparedados picantes y té verde…hermosa combinación.**_

 _ **Escapadas nocturnas en el mundo real, tú en mi habitación, yo en la tuya, siempre queriendo dormir abrazados, siempre deseando por fin estar juntos y nunca más separarnos. El sol siempre salía y nos sorprendíamos de que nadie detectara nuestras travesuras, travesuras acompañadas de besos, caricias y locura demencial. Un paseo rápido por la playa antes de nuestra unión final, fotografías tomadas y una parada entre las uvas moradas y las hojas frescas de un viñedo que querías conocer. Todos ellos componen lo que somos y lo que jamás dejaremos de ser.**_

 _ **Te prometo que siempre estaré aquí esperando, prométeme tú que volverás a mis brazos como en SAO. Demuestra que el héroe del que me enamore sigue vivo, mi cuerpo y mi alma están para ti, para ahogar tus penas, para consolar a aquel niño que se desmorona y que necesita soporte. Tú amada aquí te espera sin derramar más lágrimas que de felicidad ante las noticias que recibo de tu parte, a nadie más le creo, a nadie más que a ti y a tus palabras.**_

 _ **Te esperare con una sonrisa cristalina, con dos angelitos que preguntan por ti cada día y por otro que crece raudo y fuerte para venir a este mundo para conocer al magnifico padre que le ha tocado.**_

 _ **Te amo, te amo, te amo**_

 _ **Duerme bien mi amado Kirito-kun, búscame en tus sueños que allí estaré.**_

 _ **Kirigaya Asuna**_

Lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza surcan su rostro masculino, sus ojos plata expectantes nuevamente refuerzan su fuerza y sus ganas de seguir adelante. Ella lo conoce, sabe que sufre con cada vida que se pierde en los campos de batalla tras su fusil. Solo cierra los ojos y decide dejarse llevar, se deja dormir en ese lugar con el frio viento del amanecer rodeándolo, con el aroma de los arboles cercanos que le traen recuerdos hermosos y con una carta sobre su pecho que es la espada más poderosa que ha tenido la dicha de tener.

Solo que su descanso no dura mucho en su situación, minutos despues alarmas suenan por doquier y sin que pudiera moverse a su refugio explosiones comienzan a sentirse temblar por el suelo. La carta se guarda en su bolsillo mientras que agazapado en su posición trata de encontrar una ruta corta donde sabe que sus camaradas están.

\- _Time of his death!_

Levanta la vista al notar dos bombardeos sobre su cabeza ante aquellas palabras, abre con horror la mirada al ver que son los mismos estadounidenses quienes los atacan. Un zumbido pasa por su lado, una explosión más cercana y corre a su refugio. Sus sentidos le dicen traición, pero las miradas confundidas de los hombres que se encuentra le dice que algo más está pasando.

\- Kill them!-Escucha

Rodeado. Se siente rodeado, sus instintos así se lo dictan y muestran…soldados sedientos de sangre han aparecido para destruir la armonía de ese lugar, los apuntan a todos mientras que su mente maquina las posibilidades, su cuerpo se tensa, sus manos se empuñan y sus piernas le responden ante la primera ráfaga que viene.

-Asuna..-suspira mientras que todo se vuelve rojo. La guerra es así, sangre, gritos, alertas y egos. Todo choca y se destruye, su paso es detenido por un golpe en su cuello que lo paraliza, muerde sus labios ante lo inminente y cruza su arma con la de su atacante. Listo.

 **Tres meses después**

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, Asuna se hallaba sentada en el corredor que daba al patio, estaba soleado y una brisa fresca mecía los cabellos rojizos libres de cualquier atadura. Se encontraba con los pies descalzos descansando sobre el césped, acariciaba con ternura su vientre de cinco meses. Saki a su lado dormitaba apoyada en su costado mientras que Yui en su hombro se encontraba en la misma posición. Todas con sus ojos cerrados mientras que solo el movimiento del pequeño Kirigaya en el vientre de su madre las arrullaba en la compañía de la canción que la mayor entonaba.

Asuna cantaba de forma dulce y alegre, no quería demostrar que estaba aterrada, las noticias no habían vuelto a llegar y las cartas de su amado no volvieron a aparecer desde hace 3 semanas atrás. Nadie le daba razón de su paradero, todos creían que ya estaba muerto en el último de los bombardeos que había hecho la fuerza de Estados Unidos en traición, pero ella no lo creía así, su guerrero jamás podría darse por vencido, primero muerta que aceptarlo. Su instinto le dice que él nunca la dejara, así las noticias que lleguen mañana digan lo contrario.

Seguía entonando aquella melodía que había aprendido en la escuela primaria, una que hablaba del romance, de un amado y una lejanía.

 **I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo** **  
** **donna mirai ga bokura wo tameshitatte kitto** ****

 **Ah, futari no unmei meguri aeta no wa** **  
** **kimi no koe kikoeta kara** **  
** **sou PINCHI na dekigoto oshiyosete kitemo** **  
** **kimi to ireba nori koerareru**

 **tokimekito maken kito** **  
** **uraharade HARA HARA suru kedo**

Su espalda estaba recta y sus manos de acariciar su vientre fueron directo a las cabezas de sus dos tesoros, parecía tocarlas con delicadeza, dos lágrimas querían salir y deambular por su rostro, pero ella tercamente no las dejaría, nunca.

 **STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo** **  
** **tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo** **  
** **I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo** **  
** **donna mirai mo kibou ni kaeyou FOREVER** ****

 **AH tatoeba kono koi mahoudatto shitemo** **  
** **eien ni kokenai hazu** **  
** **sou modore yashinaiyo harukana ano hi ni** **  
** **kimi to deau mae no jibun ni**

Su voz tierna y agradable caldeaba el ambiente, todas metidas en su mundo con el corazón en sincronía. De pronto una segunda voz más fuerte se dejó oír acompañando a Asuna haciéndola llorar libremente, dos brazos poderosos la abrazaron desde atrás y le besaron su cuello. El tibio cuerpo masculino se sintió y ella estallo en júbilo. No era un sueño.

 **hitamukide namaikide** **  
** **tokidoki wa dokidoki suru kedo** ****

 **STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni hashinaiyo** **  
** **kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara** **  
** **I SAY YES zutto kimi wo sosaetai yo** **  
** **toki ga subete no keshiki wo kaetemo FOREVER** ****

 **tsuyogaride yowamushide** **  
** **uraharade HARA HARA suru kedo**

Saki y Yui voltearon y se lanzaron a su pecho estando metidas en aquel abrazo y sin dejar de escuchar la canción que ambos adultos entonaban con renovado fervor.

 **STAY WITH ME tada kimi wo mamoritai yo** **  
** **tooi sekai de umareta futari dakedo** **  
** **STAY WITH ME mou hitori ni wa hashinai yo** **  
** **kiseki mitai ni deaeta bokura dakara** **  
** **I SAY YES zutto kimi no soba ni iru yo** **  
** **donna mirai mo kitoori ni kakeyou FOREVER**

Al terminar mirada plata y ambarina se cruzaron, ella volteo y el la beso con ahínco, como en aquella última vez que se vieron y se amaron.

-Bienvenido Kirito-kun!

-Estoy en casa-le susurro el mientras que sus manos trazaban los conocidos caminos de fuego de su esposa. Su vientre lo acaricio mientras sus lágrimas de alegría se perdían en los perfumados cabellos rojizos. Ella le quito la gorra militar que portaba, su uniforme de combate estaba limpio y planchado, sus brazos más fuertes, sus labios más apetecibles.

-Nunca más Kirito-kun, nunca más te iras-ella murmuro

-No me iré Asuna-replico el besándola-la guerra ha terminado, renunciare cuando todo se calme, nunca más me iré solo, me hizo falta tu compañía, tu calor, tu malgenio, tus ordenes, tus besos. Todo tu mi hermoso destello

-Si tú..-las lágrimas corrieron raudas al sentir en su pecho y brazos las cicatrices que antes no había visto, frente a él no podía ser la fuerte de siempre, comenzó a temblar imaginando lo que tuvo que pasar..esas eran cicatrices de bala y objetos corto punzantes-No sé qué haría si te pasara algo, fue horrible escuchar que no tenían noticias tuyas. No puedo pensar no tenerte, que me dejaste atrás..que nos dejaste atrás.

-Eso jamás y lo sabes..no me iré a ninguna parte si ustedes no están a mi lado.

El amor es capaz de cruzar fronteras, romper muros y paradigmas, jamás se ha escuchado decir que este sentimiento nunca podría con el odio de la sociedad, porque al contrario de lo que muchos piensan el amor es la pieza principal, el eje de todos los esfuerzos en los que un hombre puede encontrar la fuerza suficiente para regresar, porque si se ama de verdad, las palabras y brazos de ese ser amado pueden ser el confort suficiente para dormir sin tener pesadillas o sentirse solo.

 _ **En el pasado, en el gran castillo flotante, un joven que soñaba con ser espadachín conoció a una chica que cocinaba maravillosamente y se enamoró. A pesar de que ellos ya no existían más, sus corazones después de un viaje sin final, por fin volvieron a encontrarse**_ _ **.**_

 **FIN**

 **La canción que canta es el opening de Zero no Tsukaima, no quise hacerlo más largo porque perdería el sentido de la espera de ambos, ojala que les haya gustado y los espero en una nueva actualización de esta semana.**

 **Sayo**


End file.
